


That Which After All My Spirit Vexes

by adspexi



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/pseuds/adspexi
Summary: Sometimes, Will likes to do more than watch.
Relationships: Dominic Frey/Silas Mason/Will Quex/Jonathan Shakespeare
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	That Which After All My Spirit Vexes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> Quick note re: genital terminology: as he does in canon, Will uses the word "cunt" for himself here.

Dominic gasped through his orgasm- more like a drunk fished from a river, Will thought, than a man who’d sat down with all parties fully clothed and planned exactly this course of action not two days ago. He sounded pretty enough, none of the barnyard grunting Will had the misfortune to overhear from the usual sort of client, but his moaning still had a distinct air of splutter to it. 

Not that Will was complaining- or rather, not that he disliked it. Complaining was, after all, what Will was here to do. 

With that thought in mind, he locked eyes with Dominic as the Tory came back to reality, and didn’t bother to take his hand off his cunt first. “Quite a racket you’re making, Sir Dominic. Hardly the mannered thing to do.” 

“Just like the gentry,” Silas said despairingly, hauling Dominic’s head up by the hair to give Will a better look. “The common folk slave away with the sweat of our brows and this one just takes and takes.”

“Speaking of taking,” Will said, still staring at Dominic. “How does he feel around you, Jon?”

“Eh,” Jon said, even as his hips snapped into Dominic. Dominic’s face was a picture: the general humiliation of his situation warring with offence at Jon’s dismissal, and both of those feelings flanked by the creeping horror that- as Silas had posited and Will was gleefully realizing was true- he was even more aroused by being discussed like a thing to be used.

Will rubbed a slow, wet circle around himself. “That’s hardly a glowing review, is it? What could he be doing better?”

“Couple weeks ago, he-” Jon said, and stopped, biting his lip like he did when he was close.

Silas obligingly tightened his grip on Dominic’s hair, giving the Tory something to focus on while Jon caught his breath. It was so inspiring, Will thought, to see that sort of camaraderie among the proletariat. 

“I was saying, couple weeks ago, he just- broke. Started begging for it, fucking back onto me.” Dominic writhed obligingly underneath him as Jon started to pick up the pace.

“I’m sure he’ll get there sooner or later. If you have to, we can keep going all night.”

Jon shot Will a glare over Dominic’s head; if they didn’t have this little dialogue going, he’d be threatening dire retribution for making promises that Jon’s cock couldn’t keep. 

Not Will’s problem, though. Jon knew Will was full of shit and he’d stuck around anyway; that was on Jon.

Jon got back into a rhythm, heedless- as Silas had recommended- of Dominic’s discomfort, embarrassment, and the look of horror on his face. 

“I can’t,” Dominic said, “I really cannot- it _hurts,_ you can’t make me-” 

Jon was staring directly at Silas, waiting for the slightest hint of warning. Jon was, for all his strength and his sarcasm, despite the fact that he knew Dominic was gagging for it, not a man to whom callousness came easily.

That was fine; they had Will. 

“Can’t?” Will drawled. “Looks to me like he’s making you just fine. You beg Jon to stop and then you moan like a stuck pig when he goes harder. Seems you could save everyone’s time and just ask him nicely.”

“No.” 

“Admit it. You need it. You love it.”

 _“No,”_ Dominic said, panic rising on his face and a dawning look of need-

-but between the two of them, it wasn’t Dominic who came. Jon pulled out, chest heaving and face gleaming with sweat, with the distinct look of a man who’d been betrayed by his own cock. 

“He started,” Jon said, sounding poleaxed, “this sort of-”

Silas sighed, sounding dispassionate even as he pet Dominic’s hair. “He does get like that. But it’s better for him to get fucked through it. I thought, with two of us taking turns…”

“It strikes me,” Dominic croaked, his head against Silas’ chest and his cock unattended, “that there are three of you.” 

Jon looked at Will; Will looked at Silas; Silas looked at Dominic. “We hadn’t talked about that, had we?” Silas said. 

Dominic attempted what might have been a shrug, were he upright and in full possession of his limbs. “You’re not about to go again, Jon certainly isn’t, and I’m not done,” he said, a trace of imperiousness in his voice breaking through the hazy arousal. “If, ah, nobody has an objection?”

“I’m good, Jon’s good,” said Will. “If _you_ have any objections, make sure you’re loud about them.” 

Dominic swallowed as Will got to his feet. Will wasn’t about to go straight for Dominic’s cock; Dominic needed to be in the right frame of mind about these things, and if he could calmly make decisions about the course of his pleasure, he wasn’t there yet. Will needed to get him to squirm. 

Will slowly rolled up his sleeves- in his nightshirt, he was the only man in the room wearing a stitch of clothing- and walked around to stand behind Dominic. Close enough to make him think about what Will might do, far enough that he wanted Will nearer. 

After a quick bit of arithmetic to figure whose mouth had been where, Will leaned up to Jon. His mouth was grounding, familiar, and the spark in his eyes said he knew exactly why Will was doing this here. 

The wet, muffled noises carried over to Dominic. Will was keeping an eye on Silas, not on him; Silas could tell best when Dominic was properly worked up. 

“You going to do that all day?” Silas said after a few minutes. 

“Well, now that you mention it,” Will said. “Hold him down. I want his ass in the air, I don’t care what happens to the rest of him.” 

Silas planted his hand on the small of Dominic’s back and shoved, eking a new noise out of Dominic as his face hit the floor. Will gave Jon a peck on the cheek and stalked over to see what he was working with. 

“Look at you,” he said, letting one hand grope Dominic’s arse and setting the other against his hole. “So greedy for it, two cocks in a row weren’t enough.” 

He stuck two fingers in Dominic straight away and pulled them out just as quickly, slick with Jon and Silas’s come. He smeared it around, wanting Dominic to feel dirtied, lower. “I don’t even need anything to ease the way, do I? I could stick my whole hand in and you’d beg for the rest of my arm.” 

Dominic let out a sob at that thought. Silas was giving Will an awed look, as from one artist to another. Silly of him; he knew what Will was like in bed, and he’d as good as given Will a numbered list of ways to get Dominic off. 

“But not- just- yet,” Will said, his free hand attacking a different bruise with every word. Silas had said once that he could get Dominic to spend three times in a night, and that Dominic went off like a shot if you crooked your fingers just right. Will stuck his fingers back into Dominic, hunting for that angle. “We’ve got a long night yet.”


End file.
